Proxy servers can enable indirect communications between network participants. Proxy servers can modify these communications so as to insert content, remove content, obscure a sender or receiver of the communications, and so on.
Security policies, administrative policies, and the like may be directed at limiting access to certain websites or network content.
There exists a need for systems and methods that enforce policies with respect to proxy communications.